Unexplained circumstances
by Glaceon of shadow
Summary: When Pokemon become real one trainer discovers a special reason why
1. Chapter 1

**Unexplained Circumstances**

 **Hey guys this is a fanfiction based on Aaron's New Experience. Yeah this is gonna be a story where pokemon cross into our realm so to speak but anyway here we go. And just an FYI Miiventure is not dead I just haven't had any earth shattering ideas for it but anyway here we go. I don't own squat, and any relations between persons living or dead is purely coincidental. And I do not intend to make profit off of this story from any franchise that is mentioned and I am protected under fair use so there. Some events may seem similar to the original fanfiction, However I do not intend or want to, infringe on their work.**

Imagine pokemon being real well now you don't have to here it is.

I awaken with a start after a dream that I have.

"Man that was a strange dream," I say.

I dreamt I was bound to a chair with a shadowy figure was standing over me with a cat of nine tails in his hands yeah weird.

Well I'm Austin and I'm about twenty years old go to college, and I'm a gamer not much else to tell. A little overweight but nothing too serious.

"Come on Austin," Logan said.

"Coming," I commented.

My friend is something else, he is just as crazy as I am.

I then walk down the stairs into the kitchen since we had a sleepover at my house so I got my bed and all that.

"Man why are you such an early riser?" I ask.

"I don't know," He said.

"Well anyway let's get to class," I said.

We then get to class after doing our morning routine and getting to school. Which mostly involved screwing with my G2 but since I don't get in trouble and I still get good grades I figure, if it ain't broke don't fix it.

"Man today took forever," I said.

"Well if school was supposed to fast we'd already be done with it," he said.

"True," I said.

Another reason I'm not in the best of spirits is I just got over a break-up with a long time partner and that went downhill fast. Her name was Cammy we meet at a gaming club the school had playing smash bros for the wii u. And I thought we would hit it off which we did for a while but that got nixed since she stopped communicating with me. And she just decided to end it there. Anyway we went our separate ways and then Logan spoke up to snap me back to reality.

"Hey doofus wake up," Logan said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You zoned out there, anyway see ya," He said walking in another direction.

"Yeah see ya," I said to the air.

I got to my car and started driving only taking a slight detour to a valley that I liked to visit. The thought of bringing Cammy here was often on my mind but that's not gonna happen since you know reasons. I then heard rustling in the bushes. I held up my car key in defence. I wasn't against fighting I just wasn't too fond of it. Suddenly a girl with red hair stepped out of the bushes.

"Are you lost?" I ask lowering my stance.

No answer.

"Any family?" I asked.

She started tearing up at that remark and started to shrink down in fear.

I got to her eye level and said "Listen I'm not here to hurt you know could you tell me your name,". Just then I notice something about her, I saw she had a tail and I knew instantly what she was.

"Ok could you please show me your true form?" I asked.

A giggle was heard and standing in front of me was a zorua.

"A zorua no way," I said.

She then started to back away from me.

"Hey I'm not gonna hurt you," I said dropping my keys and throwing them out of my reach.

"Wanna live with me?" I asked softly.

I hug her and she licks my cheek

The zorua scanned me from head to toe and seemed satisfied by the gesture.

I then opened my arms and she jumped into them after giving a short yip. I then proceed to go back into my car and drive back home after I picked up my keys. With her in my lap I drive home and then park in my driveway. She then hops on my shoulder and holds on as I walk in.

"Austin be careful," My mom said.

"Why?" I say in a hushed tone that matched her's.

"There is a vicious monster in the attic and I don't want to draw attention to us," She commented.

"Did it actually try to harm you or are you assuming?" I asked.

"Why is there one on your shoulder," She said becoming erratic.

"Well if you actually played games you would know this is a zorua and she is very sweet and wouldn't hurt a fly if she could help it," I said peeved.

Layla just blushed at the compliment.

"I go and check it out with Layla so don't get your knickers in a twist," I said.

She just blushed at my comment.

I then walk up the stairs and say to Layla "Ok Layla I don't know how this will go but if things get hairy I'm gonna need you to be ready to attack ok?" I asked her.

She nods at my statement and I just go into the attic and see a shadow in the corner under the ping pong table that we haven't even touched in years.

I got closer and saw what was under there which was a meowth.

Knowing only one cat lived in this house I kinda had a hunch on who it was.

"June?" I asked.

"Meowth," She said in conformation.

She just struts out and rubs against my leg demanding attention. I then scratch her favorite spot which is directly behind her ears and she just purrs at my touch.

"OK now that, that fiasco is taken care of I can report my findings," I said to no one in particular.

Layla just gives me a low growl after I gave more attention to june then her.

"Aw someone's getting a little jealous," I said ruffling Layla's fur.

She then just blushes at the contact.

I then walk down with june and Layla in tow and they just got along perfectly saying their names and some yips and such which I assume is a conversation. I then go into the kitchen where my parents are.

"Austin to you take care of the monster?" My mom said.

"That's a very rude thing to say to June," I say mad.

"Wait June as in the family cat?" She asked.

"No the sixth month of the year, OF COURSE THE CAT," I said angry.

"J-June," My mom stuttered.

"Meowth," She nodded.

"Well at least food isn't an issue," I said.

"Even though she's a pokemon a cat is still a cat," I said. "Though Layla is gonna be a little different," I said unsure of what she eats.

She then saw a pear on the counter and went to take a bite out of it and loved it.

"Ok that makes my life easier," I say.

"Ok that's all well and good but what are these things?" My mom asked.

I then proceeded to explain pokemon to my mom and included all the details about it including battling and such.

"So these things are from a game created in the 90's and now they have crossed into our world because of some miracle," She recapped.

"Basically," I said.

"That's preposterous," She said defiantly.

"You got a better explanation, oh wise and powerful one?" I ask.

This shut her up after I said that.

"That's what I thought," I said.

"Ok they can stay," She said "Sorry Layla,"

Layla gave a couple yips accepting her apology.

"Well I got a paper to write so i'll be off, come on Layla," I said.

She gave a short yip and hopped into my arms and I just started stroking her fur. It is so fluffy, and cuddly. Anyway I went up to my room and sat at my computer with Layla in in my lap. I then explained the various things in my room to her including my PC and my stereo. I then finished the paper I had to write. Of course with these new occurrences I had to check the news.

'Pokemon becoming real, everyone's reactions,'

'Leaked photos of possible umbreon and jolteon splice seen in a forest near a villa,'

"Spliced eeveelutions that's crazy why would that ever exist especially near a villa naaah," I said to no one. After this I saved and emailed my paper. "Alright Layla its time for bed," I said.

She yawned a cute yawn and I just jumped into bed. She strutted over to the corner of the bed and spun around in a circle and fell asleep in a ball.

"Night Layla," I essentially said to the air.

 **Here is chap one of UC gonna have fun with this one. Anyway Oc's wanted and here is the format I would like**

 **Name:**

 **personality:**

 **Object of power: eg: gauntlet of darkrai.**

 **Pokemon 1:**

 **Pokemon 2:**

 **Pokemon 3:**

 **Pokemon 4:**

 **can have more or less than one pokemon**

 **Any specific moves that Your character has: eg extreme speed**

 **relation to Austin: sibling cousin or none is acceptable**

 **relation to pokemon 1: lovers, friends, outcasts.**

 **Special talents: eg play the flute**

 **8 slots open and pendant, amulet, bracelet, and earrings have already been taken for accessories and Arceus, shaymin, giratina, and zapdos have been taken for legendaries**

 **Anyway, And as always D.F.T.B.A. Buh bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unexplained circumstances**

 **Here is chapter 2 of UC and this is where the OC's get introduced. Anyway any relations between persons living or dead is purely coincidental. And any franchise mentioned in this fic is owned by their respective owners and I am protected by fair use.**

 **Anyway here we go. Still looking for Oc's.**

"Man that was a strange dream," I said. I dreamt I was in the forest far away from everyone else and I heard a voice it was so weird. Anyway I have a three day weekend since its friday. So I got ready after getting up and shook Layla awake.

"Hey Layla wake up," I said gently.

She fluttered her eyes and gave a short yawn and stretched.

"Morning," I said happily.

She then licked my cheek which I thought was adorable and I just scratched behind her ear, and she loved that and just relaxed as I kept petting her. As much as she and I loved spending time like this we really needed to get going and get ready I had to train her anyway. So we got up and I just went to the computer for a little to see more news.

'Fighting the frizzies at eleven,'

'Pokemon and animals getting along,'

'Famous youtuber disappearing off of the face of the planet,'

"Well that's a relief that there are still animals out there," I say.

Anyway I needed to get to training so I just got a muffin out of the pantry and I got one for Layla and we walked out of the house and went to a nearby field.

"Ok Layla see that tree?" I asked her after we ate our breakfast.

She nodded and gave a short yip.

"Try and use a move on it," I said nicely.

She then focused on the tree and started scratching it violently which I recognised as fury swipes.

"Good one Layla," I said. "Do you know any more?" I asked.

She then disappeared in a puff of black smoke and reappeared behind the tree and scratched it.

"Nice job Layla," I said seeing the feint attack.

After about an hour of training I found out she knows leer, feint attack, fury swipes, and pursuit. Pretty solid move set for a pokemon I just met. Just then my stomach growled and Layla started giggling at it. But another growl just as loud resonated from her and she looked away in embarrassment. While chuckling I said "Shoes on the other foot now isn't it,"

Just as I was about to get back into my car with Layla I heard a voice behind me yell "Wallet and phone," I was about to reach for my wallet I spun around and smacked his wrist and the gun, I then caught it and aimed it at him.

"Not today," I said gruffly. "On the ground,"

He then laid on the ground and I called 911 while Layla stood guard.

"Officer Danse what's the matter?" He asked a little bit after I made the call.

"Well we were on our way home when this guy wanted my wallet and phone," I explained.

"What do you mean we?" He asked.

"Oh my Zorua Layla," I commented.

He looked over and saw the aforementioned Zorua standing guard.

"Ok well thanks we've been tailing this guy for months and you've just helped us," He said.

"Well I'm glad, hey do you need this gun for evidence?" I asked.

"Nah you keep it as a reward we have plenty of evidence for this guy," he said.

"Dolan ulan, you are under arrest," Danse said.

"Follow the squad car to the station so we can get you a permit," Danse said.

Layla then jumped on my shoulder as we got in my car and we followed the squad car to get down to the station.

Twenty minutes later

I was at the station filling out the paperwork for the gun which I now recognised as a beretta M9. Big iron I'm calling it.

"OK that does it," I said.

I looked around the station after I had turned in the paperwork and saw that all of the dogs were poochyena, mightyena, houndour, and houndoom which makes their job a little easier and plus I'd hate to be on the receiving end of a flamethrower.

"Ok now I just have to send this in and give it about a week till you can get your permit," Danse said.

"Thanks Officer," I said with a handshake.

"Please just call me Nick," He said.

"Ok," I said releasing the handshake.

I walked out of the station with Layla at my side.

"Austin, is that you?" An unknown voice asked.

"That depends who wants to know?" I asked back.

"A pokemaniac with a riolu," The voice answered bluntly.

"Rio?" I asked.

"Yeah man how ya been?" He asked.

"I've been here," I said.

Don't let this pleasant demeanor fool you Rio is a pretty hard case if you're not his friend, its even worse if you're his enemy anyway he got a riolu which was pretty cool in itself. And they are perfect for each other.

"So who is the riolu?" I asked.

"This is Reede," He said.

"Here's Layla," I said and Layla stood to attention.

"Nice to meet you," Rio said.

"Zorua," She said.

"Riolu," Reede said.

(Fyi [ ] = pokespeak)

"[Hey Layla]" Reede said.

"[Hi Reede]" Layla commented.

After that little conversation I asked him a question.

"Hey do you want to come over?" I asked.

"Sure, hey if you and I have pokemon do you think Macenzi might?" He asked.

"Who knows but anyway I'll give her a call and invite her," I said.

Just then my phone went off.

(anything dealing with computer display or voice will be put in / / the more you know)

/New message from Cammy\ The phone read.

/Hey Austin, Maybe we can hang out sometime since its been a while/

"Ah HELL," I said upset. And the grip on my phone to the point that I could have crushed it but I looked over to the crowd of shocked reactions. I then loosened my grip on my phone and apologised to my friends.

"Sorry guys, especially you Layla" I said.

I read it again to see if I was dreaming, I wasn't

"What's the matter man," Rio asked as Reede climbed on his shoulders with curious intent.

"You know how I was with Cammy?" I asked.

"Yeah," He commented.

"Well, After that fiasco we broke up and I've been battling my inner problems but at any rate she wants to get back together," I explained.

/Not now I'm a little busy, sorry\ I typed into the phone. After a little bit of time and no response I figured I was off the hook.

"Ok man, well let's call Macenzi and see what's up with her," Rio suggested.

"Yeah," I said before I dialed my friends number.

/Hey Austin/ The voice on the other end said.

"Hey Macenzi,wanna hang out?" I asked.

/Sure see you later/ Macenzi said.

"Yeah well It has been a while," I commented.

"Wouldn't be cool if she has a pokemon?" I asked.

"Yeah," He said

We then head over to my house and I go up to my room with Rio in tow and we wait for Macenzi to show up. Just then the door opened and I heard muffled footsteps up the stairs.

"Hey guys," Macenzi said greeting us.

"Hi," We said.

"No way you have pokemon too," She said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Hey gidget come here," She said.

After she said that a shinx stepped into view shyly.

"Hi," I said to the shy shinx.

"S-shinx," Gidget stuttered.

We hung out for the rest of the day, talked about various topics, played some games, and had a pizza for supper.

"Hey Macenzi?" I started after finishing a slice of pizza

"Yes?" She asked.

"I thought you were allergic to cats," I commented.

"I am, I guess it doesn't count since Shinx is a pokemon," She answered.

"Maybe who knows," I said.

"Well you guys know where the sleeping bags are I'm gonna hit the sack," I commented yawning.

 **Hey guys I finally finished this chap and the next one should have Layla evolving. Anyway having fun and I still need oc's. Just a little thing I'm about done with necklace copies so if you want your oc in just use wearable accessory of Specific legendary. So no sword of the means (especially of clothing) easy to wear; suitable for wearing. This means included but not limited to necklaces(but not anymore for this fic) gauntlets, anklets, earrings (Just be specific), bracelets, watches, hair accessories, and anything else like that just please no more necklace suggestions.  
**


End file.
